1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage for transporting baggage, parts and the like, more specifically, to a steering mode switching carriage, wherein rear and front wheels of the carriage travel on the same path in traction mode, and wherein the rear wheels travel only in the longitudinal direction while the front wheels are pivotable when the carriage is used as a cart.
2. The Related Art
A conventional carriage includes a pair of front wheels each having a pivotal shaft about which the front wheel is pivotable, and a pair of rear wheels unpivotably fixed. When the carriage travels on a curve, therefore, there is always developed a discrepancy in turning radius between the front and rear inner wheels.
An attempt to transport a large amount of parts or the like at a time by coupling a plurality of carriages would increase the discrepancy in turning radius between the respective front and rear inner wheels in proportion to the number of carriages when a train of carriages travel on a curve. As a result, the path necessitates a sufficient width, allowing no more than three carriages to be coupled. In addition, a driver has to make sure that a corner post is not touched by any of the carriages.